


pulled away from shore

by Val_Creative



Series: 28 Days of Femslash February 2019 [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dark Fantasy, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The lake is cursed.





	pulled away from shore

**Author's Note:**

> I love rarepair! I love BBC MERLIN femslash! I had to combine them! Any thoughts/comments would be so so appreciated! Today's official [Femslash February](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) prompt is " **Safe** " (which I decided to make THE OPPOSITE FEELING) and my secondary challenge prompt was " **Raise Hell** " eeee!

 

*

The lake is cursed.

Da tells her to keep her wits about her, milk the cows, _do not stop to pick the wildflowers_ , and get home before the light dies — but she's young.

She's full of vibrancy and defiance, and Freya hears a young woman crying as she's halfway through picking a bouquet to bring home with her. Many drapes of gold-shimmer material pools about her, as if merging with the gem-dark waters, and the eyes of the Fae are also shimmering — _shimmering_ _red_. Like glowing, distant sunset-sky, like a rose's petals.

She feels calm, _numb_ and brimming in euphoria.

Freya stiffly walks on to the lake's edge, her toes squishing in the dark, watery soil, opening her arms wide.

*

 


End file.
